One Week Old Marriage
by icedmailou
Summary: Sebuah pernikahan bukanlah permainan. [exo, billionaires!au; kaihun, slight!chanhun]


**One Week Old Marriage**

"Aku suka kopi."

" _What_ —"

"Kopi," Jongin dapat mendengar Sehun menelan ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan, "bagaimana kalau besok kita makan di luar?"

Jongin tanpa sadar telah menahan napasnya. Jantungnya bergedup kencang, ia berusaha untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam tanpa ketahuan oleh Sehun—pria yang saat ini sedang berbaring di atas ranjang yang sama dengannya—kalau Jongin merasa amat gugup.

" _Yeah_ , _sure_."

" _Yeah_? Jam berapa kau akan pulang?"

 _Oh_. _My_. _God_. Semua ini terasa begitu nyata. "Nanti akan kukabari."

Ada jeda, untuk beberapa saat Jongin pikir Sehun sudah terlelap. Namun kemudian terdengar jawaban, " _Okay._ " sungguh pelan dan lembut. Sepertinya Sehun sudah mengantuk dan inilah saatnya di mana Jongin mengucapkan 'selamat malam, Sehun'.

" _Good night_ —"

" _Good night_ —"

Ucap mereka bersamaan. Oh.

"Uhm, _good night_ , Jongin." Gumam Sehun malu-malu. Yang tadinya berbaring terlentang, Sehun segera mengubah posisinya dengan berbaring memunggungi Jongin.

Dan Jongin yang juga cukup terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi pun bergeming, tidak membalas ucapan Sehun namun ikut memunggungi pria di sampingnya. Jongin memejamkan mata hingga matahari hampir terbit tanpa dapat terlelap.

Semua ini terasa begitu nyata. Jongin benar-benar sudah jadi suami orang lain? _Holy shittttt_.

.

.

.

"Kedengerannya seperti, uhm, sinema roman yang Junmyeon sering tonton."

"Aku tahu kau akan bereaksi begini." Jongin berdecak kesal. "Aku tidak berbohong, aku bersumpah!" Jongin hampir saja berteriak di kafe yang sedang sepi pengunjung ini kalau ia tidak menahan diri karena kehisterisannya.

"Jadi …, kapan pernikahannya akan dilangsungkan?"

"Bulan kemarin."

Kyungsoo—teman bicara Jongin—tersedak pada kopi yang sedang diteguknya. Ia terbatuk hebat dan membuat Jongin mengernyit karena beberapa orang mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mereka. " _Shit_ , Jongin. Kenapa terburu-buru? Kau tidak memberitahu! Dan kau tidak mengenakan cincin atau apa pun! _You sneaky snake_!"

Kini malah Kyungsoo yang histeris di kafe ini, Jongin hanya menghela napas panjang, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, tatapannya menerawang. "Aku juga tidak tahu, masih jadi misteri kenapa ayahku ingin kami segera menikah." Katanya. "Oh, _by the way_ , aku akan kemari bersamanya untuk makan malam."

"Bersama Oh Sehun?"

" _Yeah_. _And_ ...," Jongin berdeham, badannya dicondongkan pada Kyungsoo untuk berkata, "omong-omong dia sudah jadi Kim Sehun."

Kyungsoo bersiul menggoda, ia tersenyum pada tanda-tanda pribadi posesif Jongin. "Yang ini pasti berbeda ya?" Kyungsoo menyeringai lebar. "Memangnya bagaimana Sehun ini? _Totally your type_?"

" _I mean_ ," Jongin memberi jeda, " _he's not bad._ "

" _Good for you then_ , _and congratulations, you're a husband now._ "

" _Yeah_ , _thanks_ , _dude_." Jongin tersenyum kecil. Ia akhirnya menyesap kopi yang dipesannya setelah bermenit-menit berbicara, dan menyadari kalau hari ini ia harus menjadwal ulang seluruh pertemuannya untuk makan malam bersama Sehun. "Aku kemari untuk memintamu menjadwal ulang semua _meeting_ malam ini."

"Oh." Kyungsoo mengerling malas, sudah menduga Jongin pasti ada maunya. " _Not again_ ..."

"Okay, Soo. Terima kasih kopinya." Ia beranjak dari kursi, memasukkan kembali rokok dan ponselnya yang terletak di meja ke kantung celana denimnya. " _Goodbye_."

" _Have a nice date, and good luck on getting Sehun laid_!"

 _Gosh_. Jongin akan balas dendam pada Kyungsoo suatu hari nanti karena telah membuatnya kehilangan fokus dan membentur pintu kaca kafenya; _well_ , tiba-tiba saja gambaran Sehun tanpa busana muncul di permukaan pikirannya. Siapa yang tidak akan teralihkan pikirannya coba?

.

.

.

Setelah akhirnya Jongin bersedia menghadiri beberapa rapat dan pertemuan di kantornya, ia segera mengemudikan mobilnya benar-benar cepat hingga diberikan bunyi klakson beberapa kali.

Begitu sampai rumah ia pun mencari pakaian untuk dikenakan pada makan malam, mandi (menggunakan wewangian sebanyak mungkin), dan menata rambutnya rapi.

Kemeja dan celana kain hitamnya, kemudian sepatu: _checked_.

Dompet: _checked_.

Kunci mobil: _checked_.

Aroma tubuh: (... Jongin mengendus-endus badannya, terutama di ketiak) _okay, checked._

Jongin memeriksa kembali tampilannya melalui cermin. Ia menyisiri sedikit rambutnya yang sudah dilapisi gel rambut agar terlihat rapi.

Ketampanan: _checked_!

Jongin terkekeh pada dirinya sendiri yang bertingkah seperti anak remaja sedang akan berkencan.

.

 _Okay_ , pertunjukan dimulai!

.

.

.

Ketika Jongin sampai di gedung kantor di mana Sehun bekerja untuk menjemputnya menuju, ehem, kencan makan malam pertama mereka, ia dapat melihat bagaimana Sehun sedang duduk di salah satu sofa di lobi sana, Sehun tertawa geli pada apa yang lawan bicaranya katakan. Tangan Sehun menggenggam lengan lawan bicaranya. _Huh?!_ Mereka duduk terlalu berdekatan. _Eh?!_

"Sehun?"

"Oh, ya tentu saja. Semuanya begitu aneh—oh, Jongin, hey." Sehun sudah menghadap padanya, mereka saling bertatap wajah. Kemudian perhatian Jongin teralihkan pada pria di samping Sehun a.k.a teman bicara Sehun a.k.a pria yang berpotensi untuk jadi rival Jongin bila dilihat dari bagaimana pria itu langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada Sehun.

 _Right._ Jongin lupa kalau Sehun juga pasti merahasiakan pernikahan mereka. Tapi hal yang paling menyebalkannya adalah Sehun membiarkan pria itu terus melekat padanya.

Ehem, suamimu ada di hadapanmu, Kim Sehun.

" _Well, who's this little guy_ , Sehun?"

 _Little guy—who. What a dick!_

"Uh ..., Chanyeol, ini Jongin, dan Jongin ini Chanyeol."

"Hai." Kata Jongin, ia tersenyum singkat pada pria jangkung di hadapannya. Jongin membiarkan pandangannya mengitar ke ujung kepala hingga sepatu pantofel yang dikenakan pria itu. _Wow, wow._ Baiklah mungkin Jongin memang pantas disebut kecil. Tapi bukan berarti bagian yang lain dari dirinya ini kecil, ehem. "Uhm, _okay_ , Sehun, kau sudah siap?"

" _Whoa_ , kalian sangat terburu-buru sepertinya."

" _It's rush hour_." Jongin yang merespon, ia memeriksa waktu di jam tangannya. Syukurlah, Jongin sedang mengenakan _Rolex Submariner_ -nya. Ia sengaja mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi dari biasanya, sengaja memamerkan jam tangan mewahnya. Sedikit menyeringai dan menaikkan satu alisnya agar terlihat lebih keren ( _well,_ setidaknya itulah apa yang dikatakan hampir seluruh mantannya). "Nanti kita terjebak macet."

"Oh. _Right_." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari lengan kekar Jongin yang dibalut oleh kemeja ketatnya sehingga memperlihatkan jelas bentuk lengan tersebut. Tidak, tidak. Sehun tidak mencuri pandang dan/atau menikmati pemandangan itu. Sehun hanya ..., uhm _—_ sudahlah, lupakan. _Hehe_.

Sehun pun mengambil mantelnya yang masih tergeletak di sofa. Ia hendak mengenakannya sendiri, tetapi Jongin segera merebut mantel tersebut dan membantu Sehun mengenakannya.

Baiklah, ini kesempatan Jongin!

Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggul Sehun, menariknya erat padanya. Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. " _It's nice to see you_ , Chanyeol."

" _Nice to see you too_." Terlihat Chanyeol sedikit menggertakkan giginya ketika berkata, " _It's actually_ Park. Park Chanyeol." Oh. _The Park_. Tsk, mereka hampir ada di tingkat keluarga yang sama, tapi Jongin dengar, banyak dari keluarga Park ini yang berbuat kotor dalam menjalankan bisnis mereka.

(Dan Jongin harap Chanyeol adalah salah satu di antaranya.)

" _Mine is Kim._ Kim Jongin _._ "

"Oh." Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia menatap Jongin dari ujung kaki ke kepala, memberinya tatapan menilai. Mungkin baru menyadari Jongin ini siapa.

 _Permisi, Kim Jongin; salah satu miliarder yang masuk ke daftar 100 pria paling diinginkan di Asia!_

" _Well_ , kalau begitu aku juga harus pergi." Chanyeol menaikkan lengan jasnya, memperlihatkan _George Daniel Co-Axial Chronograph_ yang mengkilau keemasan. Tsk. "Sekarang jam sibuk, jadi pasti jalanan macet." Katanya yang sudah jelas menyalin ucapan Jongin. Ia juga turut menaikkan satu alisnya yang diikuti dengan seringaian. _What the—_

" _Bye_ , Chanyeol!" Sehun menyerukannya ketika Chanyeol terlihat sudah berjalan jauh dari mereka, dan seruan tersebut membuat Chanyeol kembali berbalik pada Sehun hanya untuk membuat gestur tangan yang diikuti dengan bibirnya membentuk ucapan ' _call me_ ' sebelum kemudian kembali melangkah semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka dan Jongin akhirnya dapat bernapas lega.

"Rekan kerjamu?" Jongin benar-benar telah berusaha untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak terlalu terdengar ingin tahu dengan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Sehun, tetapi ia tidak berhasil.

"Begitulah. Kita sudah berteman sejak aku masih ada di Ulsan."

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ia kemudian menuntun Sehun ke dalam mobilnya, membukakan pintu untuknya (meski mereka baru bertemu beberapa kali dan langsung menikah minggu kemarin, Jongin tetap ingin bersopan santun, _okay_? Dan Jongin tidak sedang tebar pesona, sungguh).

"Kau ingin pulang dan ganti baju dulu, atau bagaimana?" Jongin tidak memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun saat ini karena ia terlalu fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya, tetapi Sehun kini terlihat kebingungan. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya, memeriksa kembali tampilan dirinya.

"Aku sudah berganti pakaian." Sehun berdehem, sedikit membisikkan apa yang selanjutnya dikatakan, "Uh ..., apa aku salah berpakaian?"

Lampu merah. Sehun terdengar gugup, jadi Jongin pun memalingkan wajahnya pada Sehun. Jongin memeriksa kembali tampilan pria di sampingnya yang masih mengenakan pakaian serba rapi yang Jongin pikir merupakan setelannya dari kantor.

 _Well_ , Sehun terlihat ... terlalu rapi. _Wait,_ apa Sehun mengenakan tuksedo? "Uhm, Sehun—"

"Oh, maaf." Sehun memeriksa setelan santai yang dikenakan Jongin, dan ia baru menyadari kalau makan malam yang akan mereka lakukan di luar ini bukan seperti dugaannya. Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia mengerang. "Kupikir kita akan makan di tempat yang, uhm, entahlah—sesuai dengan standarmu?"

"Standarku? Bagaimana standarku?"

" _Well_ , kau bagian dari _The Kim_. Jadi kupikir, _you know_ , kau senang tempat yang sedikit _fancy_ atau semacamnya." Sehun memainkan kain pakaiannya, tidak menatap Jongin di wajah. "Maaf..."

Oh. _Shit_. Apa ini artinya Jongin yang malah memandang Sehun terlalu rendah?

"Uhm, kita bisa pergi ke tempat seperti itu kalau kau mau. Aku tidak keberatan—"

"Aku juga tidak keberatan!" Sehun memotongnya cepat, ia baru sadar kalau ia berbicara terlalu keras dan sedikit mengejutkan Jongin. Sehun berdehem, memeriksa nada bicaranya. "Maksudku, aku tidak keberatan makan di mana pun dan apa pun."

Lampu hijau. Jongin melirik jalanan besar yang bebas pedagang kaki lima di sekitarnya. "Bahkan _street food_?"

"Oh!" Sehun kemudian terdengar antusias, untuk pertama kalinya ia menghadapkan tubuhnya penuh pada Jongin, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin. "Aku selalu ingin mencobanya! Dokter Yoo tidak mengizinkanku untuk makan makanan seperti itu. Dia bilang 'Sehun, kau harus makan makanan yang sudah disediakan di rumah'. Bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi kadang aku penasaran dan ingin mencobanya, teman-temanku bilang makanan itu enak. Aku benar-benar iri. Kita harus mencobanya lain kali."

 _Lain kali_.

 _God_.

Jongin melirik Sehun, tidak percaya bahwa Sehun baru saja berbicara panjang lebar padanya. Wow. Semua ini semakin terasa nyata. Mereka kini terasa benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbincang asyik di dalam mobil, layaknya teman hidup yang sudah terbiasa untuk tidak terpisahkan. Jongin masih tidak percaya pada kenyataannya bahwa mereka ini sepasang kekasih yang sudah terikat oleh sebuah pernikahan.

Dan tidak, Jongin sama sekali tidak keberatan menikahi Sehun. Dari keluarga baik-baik, dikenal baik, dengan prestasi baik segudang, dan oh-oh ..., jangan lupa wajahnya yang rupawan. Benar-benar tipe Jongin.

Ya, tadi Jongin sedikit jual mahal ketika ditanya oleh Kyungsoo apakah Sehun itu sesuai dengan tipenya atau bukan. Faktanya, Sehun benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang selalu Jongin cari. Bahkan ..., Sehun itu sungguh indah di matanya. Ketika pertama kali ia dipertemukan dengan Sehun, Jongin harus menampar wajahnya beberapa kali, karena ternyata calon yang dipilihkan ayahnya tidak buruk sama sekali. _Thanks, Dad_.

Banyak yang Jongin tidak ketahui mengenai Sehun, dan Jongin sangat antusias untuk mengetahui hal lainnya. Entah itu kebiasaannya meminum kopi di pagi hari, atau tidak menyukai ruangan di luar kamar dibiarkan padam bila akan tidur, seorang penyayang binatang, tidak dapat minum alkohol, dan lain-lain.

Jongin masih memiliki waktu yang panjang untuk itu semua.

"Aku suka cincinnya."

" _Huh_?"

"Ini," Sehun memberikan gestur pada tangannya, tepatnya pada jari di mana cincin pernikahan mereka disempatkan, "Aku menyukainya." Sehun tersenyum sendiri pada lingkaran perak di jari manisnya, ia memainkan jemarinya, kemudian menoleh pada tangan Jongin di roda kemudi. Dan tak menemukan apa pun di sana.

Jongin tidak menjawabnya. Pandangannya terus mengarah ke jalanan dan sama sekali tidak menoleh pada Sehun.

Oh. Baiklah.

"Kau tidak memakai cincinnya." Gumam Sehun, ia pun mengepalkan tangannya untuk menyembunyikan jemarinya. Merasa malu karena mungkin hanya dirinya yang merasa antusias dengan seluruh pernikahan ini.

" _What_ —" Jongin menghentikan kendaraannya, memarkirkannya tepat di hadapan kafe kopi Kyungsoo yang pintunya tertutup rapat dengan tulisan ' _closed_ ', ia kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Sehun, namun Sehun tidak menatapnya. Jongin tidak begitu menyimak apa yang Sehun bicarakan. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya yang terus memikirkan harus di mana mereka makan malam selain di kafe kopi milik Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang seperti sedang terisak, Sehun segera membawa tangannya ke pipi dan mulutnya. Jongin terbelalak mendengar isakan tersebut. "Sehun ...?" Bisik Jongin. " _Are you crying_?"

"No." Kebohongan yang amat jelas, suara Sehun terdengar sedikit tercekik, dan ia tetap tak kunjung ingin menghadap Jongin.

"Apa ini mengenai tempat makannya?"

" _No, it's nothing_."

Jongin menghela napas panjang, jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika teringat bahwa ini adalah pertengkaran mereka yang pertama di rumah tangga ini. _Holy shit_. Sudah lama sejak Jongin memiliki kekasih, ia hampir lupa bagaimana menyebalkannya bila harus meributkan hal kecil yang ia pun terkadang tidak tahu apa penyebabnya kemudian jadi hal yang besar.

Mungkin bila Jongin masih menjadi Jongin yang dimanja, serba-jual mahal, dan kurang ajar seperti dirinya beberapa tahun yang lalu, Jongin tidak akan peduli pada Sehun saat ini. Mungkin Jongin akan meminta Sehun untuk keluar dari mobilnya setelah sebelumnya memutuskan hubungan mereka, kemudian mencari kekasih yang baru.

 _Yeah_ , Jongin dulu senang memainkan perasaan orang.

Tapi Jongin kini sudah tumbuh dewasa. 35 tahun dan ia tidak ingin terus bersikap seperti anak kecil. Jongin sudah membuat sebuah komitmen dengan seseorang beserta keluarganya, dan hal ini merupakan hal serius karena ia telah membuat seseorang menjadi seorang Kim. Pernikahan bukanlah permainan.

Jadi ia pun meraih pipi Sehun yang lembap karena air mata, menangkupnya. Jongin dengan lembut meminta Sehun menghadapkan wajahnya pada Jongin.

" _What's wrong_? _I'm sorry_. Apa aku salah berbicara?"

"Bukan apa-apa, sungguh." Jawab Sehun dengan nada bicara yang menyedihkan. Ia sepertinya mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya karena ia terdengar seperti akan tersedak kapan saja. "Jongin, sebelumnya maaf, aku sudah membuatmu terjebak hidup denganku."

"Terjebak _—what_?"

Salah satu hal yang Jongin tidak sukai dari manusia adalah pikirannya yang sering sulit untuk ditebak. Manusia juga memiliki emosi yang rumit. Jongin ini terlalu bodoh untuk dapat memahami emosi seseorang dan sikapnya. Inilah mengapa ia dikenal sebagai seseorang yang kurang sensitif dan menyebalkan, ditambah dulu dirinya begitu kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau terpaksa harus menikahiku, dan sekarang kau terjebak denganku." Sehun merengek pada dirinya sendiri, mungkin karena kesal ia sulit untuk menahan tangisnya dan nada bicaranya malah terdengar semakin bergetar. " _I'm so sorry_ , Jongin. Kau boleh ...," Sehun terisak, dan ia terdengar kesulitan untuk berbicara, "kau boleh mencari calon _—_ calon yang lebih p-pantas dan baik untukmu." Kemudian tangisnya pecah.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat hingga membuat Jongin terkejut. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Sehun berpikiran seperti ini tentangnya. _Well_ , Jongin pikir, ia sudah jelas memperlihatkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan keberadaan Sehun di hidupnya dengan menikahi Sehun, membiarkan mereka tidur di ranjang yang sama, bahkan makan malam di luar hanya berdua untuk pertama kalinya malam ini.

Jongin pun menarik tubuh Sehun ke dekapannya. Sesungguhnya posisi ini sungguh tidak nyaman, dan Jongin ingin memeluk tubuh Sehun lebih erat. Mungkin ia juga ingin mencoba untuk mengecup punggung leher Sehun yang terus menggodanya sejak pertama kali Jongin mengetahui bahwa seluruh hal mengenai Sehun sungguh indah di matanya.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu, hm? Aku tidak pernah berpikiran begitu." Jongin hampir membisikkannya, ia berusaha untuk berbicara lembut.

"K-kau—kau tidak—cincinnya—" Jongin tidak melebihkan keadaan ketika ia berkata bahwa tangis Sehun pecah. Ia tersedu-sedu dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kedua tangannya melingkar ke punggung Jongin, memeluknya erat. Dan Jongin membiarkan Sehun menangis di bahunya untuk beberapa saat. Jongin menyisiri rambut lembut Sehun, tangannya satu lagi ia gunakan untuk membelai punggung Sehun. "Cincinnya." Gumam Sehun akhirnya. "Kau tidak mengenakan cincinnya."

"Cincin pernikahan kita?"

Jongin hampir saja mengeluarkan lenguhan terkejut ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkannya; _holy shit. Sekarang ada kata 'kita'. Kjfsnkjndf._

Sehun yang menganggukkan kepalanya dalam pelukan mereka membuat Jongin fokus kembali ke dunia sekitarnya. Ia pun melepaskan dekapan mereka, Jongin menjauhkan diri dari Sehun, satu tangannya kembali menangkup pipi Sehun, menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir dengan ibu jarinya.

Jadi Sehun merasa _insecure_ dengan perasaan Jongin padanya? Sehun merasa takut kalau Jongin tidak menyukai Sehun? _Oh, this precious baby._ Mana mungkin Jongin tidak menyukai Sehun? Hal itu benar-benar absurd.

"Hey, maaf." Kata Jongin. "Maaf telah membuatmu berpikir begitu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesal untuk terjebak denganmu." Jongin mencoba untuk bergurau sedikit dalam ucapannya, namun nampaknya sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat, dan Sehun tidak terlihat terhibur. Baiklah, Jongin harus memperbaiki selera humornya sedikit sebagai seorang suami dari Sehun.

"Cincinnya ada di sini." Jongin akhirnya merogoh ke dalam kerah kemejanya, mengambil sesuatu, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan cincin pernikahan mereka yang terkait.

"Oh." Sehun membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar, ia melenguh terkejut melihat cincin yang serupa dengannya tergantung di leher Jongin. " _It's there._ "

" _Yeah, it's always here._ " Jongin menyeringai sedikit karena Sehun akhirnya berhenti menangis. "Maaf, aku tidak memberitahumu mengenai hal ini. Aku tidak terbiasa mengenakan aksesoris di jariku, dan aku takut kehilangan cincinnya. Jadi, _yeah_ , beginilah."

Sehun terus mengarahkan pandangannya pada cincin pernikahan milik Jongin, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dari kemarin-kemarin ia sesungguhnya terus memikirkan mengenai bagaimana pendapat dan pandangan Jongin tentang pernikahan mereka. Apa Jongin menyukainya atau tidak? Apa Jongin tidak suka pada Sehun dan ingin membatalkan pernikahannya setelah mereka dipertemukan beberapa hari sebelum upacara pernikahan dilaksanakan?

Sehun melenguh terkejut dan spontan duduk menjauh ketika Jongin tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya. Ia bereaksi seolah sesuatu ada yang baru menyengatnya, dan aksi ini juga mengejutkan Jongin.

"Oh, Tuhan! Oh!" Jongin gelagapan, begitu juga dengan Sehun. Mereka berdua terlihat sama-sama terkejut. "M-maaf, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan itu." kemudian Jongin mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan kebodohannya yang sesungguhnya tidak begitu mengejutkan. Ia memang selalu bertindak bodoh bila salah tingkah.

Hening ...

Jongin kemudian memaksakan sebuah tawa yang terdengar amat canggung. Siapa pun tolong kuburkan saja Jongin yang kini amat memalukan dirinya sendiri!

"Maaf, Sehun! Aku tidak bermaksud!" Ayo, berpikir, Jongin! Katakan kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tidak dapat menahan dirimu sendiri dari bibir Sehun yang merona seolah meneriakkan 'Jongin, _come here ..._ '?

 _Ugh, confirmed._ Jongin benar-benar gila akan Sehun.

Karena melamun? Karena ... ingin saja? _God_. Hal itu terdengar mesum dan tidak sopan. Lagi pula kenapa Jongin harus berbohong? Mereka sudah terikat tali pernikahan, tidak ada yang harus disembunyikan. "Maksudku, Sehun, uhm," Jongin menelan ludahnya, "aku—aku, uhm, menyukaimu." Jongin menarik napasnya panjang. Uh. Okay, okay. Jangan gugup. "Artinya aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan semua ini." Denganmu. "Maaf, tapi tadi itu aku terlalu gegabah."

Jongin perlahan duduk menghadap ke depan kembali, tidak ingin melihat Sehun yang kunjung tidak memberikan respon padanya.

Sehun terlihat masih membekap mulutnya, ia terlihat syok. Dan Jongin mulai berpikir kalau mungkin dirinya telah membuat Sehun trauma...

Sehun pada akhirnya juga menyalin Jongin, ia duduk menghadap ke depan. Atmosfernya sungguh canggung. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan salahnya, Jongin telah mematikan pemutar musiknya di dalam mobil. Sial, semakin saja canggung. Atmosfer ini mencekik mereka.

"Uhm," Sehun berdeham, ia mengeratkan mantel yang dikenakannya, " _that's my first kiss._ "

Akhirnya ada yang berbicara— _wait_.

 _First kiss_ — _WHAT_?!

Spontan Jongin menoleh pada Sehun, mulut terbuka lebar karena terkejut pada apa yang baru didengarnya. " _No way_." Akhirnya Jongin berkomentar, ia juga jadi ikut-ikutan membekap mulutnya dan terlihat syok. Apakah ini artinya Jongin baru saja merenggut kesucian bibir Sehun?! Seseorang yang sungguh bersih nan suci seperti Sehun. _Oh, God._

"Kau tidak memiliki kekasih sebelumnya?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, merasa malu karena akhirnya bagian dari masa lalunya diketahui. " _Mom_ dan _Dad_ tidak mengizinkanku." Dan ia merasa seperti 'Anak Mama' penurut yang terkurung di rumah. _Well,_ pernyataan itu tidak salah, hanya saja ... Sehun selalu merasa malu mengenai bagian ini dari dirinya setelah megnetahui bahwa Jongin dahulu sering bergonta-ganti pasangan. Sehun merasa jadi terlihat culun. _Gosh_.

"Tadi benar-benar ... ciuman pertamamu?"

"Hmm."

"Sehun, _I'm_ really _sorry_." Jongin mengerang, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat roda kemudi. Terlalu malu untuk menghadapi Sehun.

" _It's okay._ " Jongin masih menenggelamkan kepalanya hingga ia tidak melihat bagaimana Sehun saat ini tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku menyukainya."

Jongin pikir sepertinya jantungnya melewati satu kali detak, sepertinya ia berada di surga untuk beberapa saat. Jongin tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Sehun menyukai ... kecupannya a.k.a kecupan bibir pertama mereka?

Jongin tidak sadar bahwa ia telah menahan napasnya hingga ia kembali duduk tegak dan menghadap Sehun. Menghadap Sehun yang saat ini tersenyum simpul padanya. Mata Sehun kini terlihat sembap akibat telah menangis beberapa saat lalu. Namun senyumnya mengatakan bahwa ia merasa bahagia, wajah rupawannya semakin terlihat indah akibat tata cahaya dari gedung-gedung pencakar lengit yang terbiaskan dari kaca jendela mobil.

Jongin benci berpikirkan begini, tetapi ia sepertinya ingin mengecup bibir Sehun sekali lagi.

" _You like the kiss_."

" _I like the kiss_." Kata Sehun mengonfirmasi, masih dengan senyum berseri yang menawan ia melanjutkan, " _And I like you_ , Kim Jongin." Kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Jongin, menarik wajah Jongin mendekat padanya, dan mengecup bibir Jongin sekali.

Sekali lagi.

Dan sekali lagi.

Kemudian mereka pun tertawa bahagia. Sehun pun mengecup bibir Jongin sekali lagi, namun kali ini tidak dibiarkan untuk dilepas karena Jongin telah menangkup kedua pipinya lembut. Meminta untuk bibir mereka bertautan lebih lama.

Mereka berdua tersenyum dalam ciuman mesra pertama mereka.

.

.

.

"Jangan biarkan orang lain mencium bibirmu ini. _You're a Kim now_."

" _Okay._ "

"Apa lagi Park Chanyeol, _okay_?"

Sehun terkekeh pada sikap posesif Jongin yang baru diketahuinya, bukannya Sehun keberatan. Hanya saja Jongin begitu menggemaskan bila sudah memperlihatkan sisinya yang ini. Sehun pun kemudian menyerukan, " _Okay_ , Tuan Kim!" yang disusul dengan, "Lagi pula, Chanyeol itu hanya temanku."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Jongin tersenyum bangga; kebiasaannya dari dulu bila memenangkan sesuatu yang takkan pernah hilang darinya. Chanyeol _just got friend-zoned_!

.

Kim: 1 | Park: 0

.

.

.

 **fin**

* * *

 _wanted to make this chaptered but i knew for sure it'd be sth to be abandoned /again/_


End file.
